WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 05 - Song of the Siren
by Taismo-89
Summary: Original story by Soul Rider, final edition by both of us. When the crew "accidentally" take in a siren, the boys freak out and refuse to trust her. Martin and Jimmy eventually warm up to her, but Chris isn't so persuaded. But when she is kidnapped by Zach and the team is captured, Chris must open up to the "man eater" in order for everyone to escape.


It was a sunny day in the Caribbean. The Kratt Bros were preparing to dive.

"Nothing like a dive on a sunny day," Martin said.

"Mina agrees. Look." Chris pointed out to the water. Mina was playing with Click.

"Woo-hoo! Ride'em, cowboy!" she cheered, riding on the dolphin like a horse.

"I think you mean "dolphin-girl", Mina!" Martin commented. The hybrid laughed at that. Something then caught the corner of her eye. When she and the dolphin went in closer, she gasped.

"Guys! There's a girl by those rocks!" she pointed out.

"What?!" her brothers shouted in shock.

"You think she's a castaway?" Martin asked.

"Let's see… hey, she seems wounded." Chris looked through his binoculars. The girl looked young, like teenager young. She had wavy blonde hair and light tanned skin. Most of her outfit was different shades of blue with small, gold beads on the left of her Greek style top. On the right of her waist was a flowy rainbow accessory, held up by two small, overlapping yellow belts. She had a sky blue, flowy skirt like Mina. There were wraps around her shins and she wore no shoes.

"She actually looks fine to me."

"Well, the wraps are questionable. Let's just take her to the Tortuga just in case." The three approached the girl. Martin slipped on a slimy rock.

"Ow!" He had scraped against another rock. It tore through his suit and leaving a nasty scrape on his forearm.

"You all right bro?"

"I'll be okay. Let's just get her to HQ."

* * *

The mysterious girl was laying on the table with a pillow under her head. Aviva checked her over using an x-ray.

"Nope, no injuries," she concluded. "Completely fine. Except maybe a sore throat."

"She must be a heavy sleeper," Koki said. "You said that she didn't even flinch while you took her here?"

"Not the slightest muscle," Martin answered. They didn't notice the girl waking up.

"Well then, let's take care of that scrape on your arm."

"Guys, I think she's waking up," Bite-Size warned. The team stopped and looked. The girl sat up, her blue eyes open. She looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked no one out of curiosity. Her voice was a little scratchy, but sounded sweet as honey.

"Are you all right?" Aviva asked. The girl snapped her focus on the team. She was about to say something, but Aviva held up her hand. "Wait. Don't answer that. Let's take care of that throat." The mechanic went to the cabinet and pulled out the guest aid kit. She took out a certain container of pills. Koki got a glass of water. They handed the two items to the girl.

"First the pill, then the water," Koki explained. The teen took one pill and plopped it into her mouth before taking a sip of water. She swallowed softly.

"Th-thank you," the girl said. Her voice sounded more clear already.

"You're welcome," Koki said.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, we thought you were hurt when we found you on the beach," Martin told her. "So we took you here to HQ."

"And boy, do you sleep like a log," Mina said. The girl chuckled nervously. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Serena Serenity Syra."

"Wow. Try saying _that_ ten times fast," Koki commented.

"So Serena, are you a nymph like Mina?" Aviva asked.

"Oh, no. I may look like one, but I'm a siren. I live-"

"SIREN?!" Jimmy screamed, obviously terrified.

"SIREN?!" the Kratt Brothers shrieked. All three boys then fled to the next room. All the girls and Bite-Size looked at the door in confusion. The boys peek from behind the door, earmuffs around their necks.

"Am I under a nightmare spell again?!" Martin yelled.

"You're standing next to one of the most vicious, man-eating mythical creatures on the planet!" Chris added.

"What?! Where did you hear that dumb thing about sirens, guys!?" Mina asked them, with a angry stare.

"Um, about every mythology book ever published and in _The Odyssey_!"

"*sigh* Some writers are such fat liars..." Luna sighed. "That Homer guy sure knew how to exaggerate in relation to Odysseus's travels. You're completely wrong, Chris."

Serena saw Martin's wounded arm. "Oh... lemme take care of that!"

"AAAGH! Run!" Chris shouted, running with Jimmy while putting their earmuffs on and knocking Martin's earmuffs off his neck. Martin stood there, shivering. He closed his eyes in fear, but then, when he heard her voice... he didn't feel hypnotized at all. She was rubbing his arm and singing, and in less than a minute healed him. Suddenly, he was yanked away by his brother.

"Martin! Speak to me! Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Actually... yes."

"But-b-but... she was singing and... hypnotizing you and..."

"No... I feel just the same. And way better now." He looked at his arm. As he removed the bandages... it seemed intact.

He looked at Serena, and felt bad about before.

"Hmm... I guess I shouldn't have judged you. Sorry about that. I'm Martin." He extended his hand to her.

Chris grunted loudly and stepped away with Jimmy. She hesitantly held Martin's hand.

"Martin? You're Martin Kratt, the Water Nature Guardian?" Serena asked. "Wow."

"You're popular with the water people," Bite-Size said, chuckling. The Water Guardian gave him an unamused look.

"You know... taking a better look at ya, you kinda look like my girlfriend back home," Martin told Serena.

"She must be really lucky. I mean, dating a Nature Guardian..." Serena chuckled. "And a cute one at that..." Martin noticed her cheeks getting a little pink. "I actually heard you saved Poseidon's trident."

"Yeah… almost got trapped in his temple forever."

"Hmmm… well, one boy down," Aviva started.

"Two to go," Koki finished.

"Forget it!" Chris snapped. "If there's one creature I've NEVER liked, and never WILL like, it's a SIREN!" he concluded, crossing their arms.

"Ditto!" JZ agreed, grunting.

The boys then noticed Serena coming up to them and they immediately put the earmuffs over their ears.

"Don't give a bother, Serena. Like me with bats and Viva with crocs, this will take a while," Koki said. Serena sighed before plopping into Jimmy's chair. The redhead growled in protest. Then, the siren noticed something on his station's screen. It caught her interest.

"Don't touch my game!" the gamer shouted, standing in front of her.

She made a sad puppy face. "S-sorry…"

"Wait... are you... crying?" Jimmy's anger disappeared once he saw a tear forming on Serena's face.

"I... I just wanted to know. I've never seen so much technology in my life. I'm just curious. It's part of true siren behavior. That's why my ancestors wanted to see Odysseus's ship closer.

"_They were fascinated by it. But they wouldn't come close enough. We sirens don't go into deep water. So they thought singing nicely would get their interest and check them out. But he just didn't have the time at all to meet them. He just wanted to get home to Ithaca as soon as he could."_

The redhead didn't know what to do when the girl started to cry a bit. "Why did that stupid, blind author have to write such a lie about us? It's not fair."

Jimmy felt his heart hurt. "Wow… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to..." Jimmy gulped, finally taking off his earmuffs and laying them on the center table. Koki smiled at her boyfriend's wise decision. "I had no idea about your people's side of the story. Until now… you know what? No more hate from me, okay?" The teen smiled.

"Okay." The gamer smiled that their guest forgives him. Chris just glared at the scene.

"So Serena, do you want to learn how to play this?" He pointed to the game on the screen.

"I'm outta here. Let me know when she's gone," Chris ignorantly said, leaving the room as Jimmy was showing his new friend how to play.

"Chris, I don't believe this! You're the one who keeps telling us that there are more than meets the eye to creatures! So why can't you forget about that stupid old book and give Serena a chance?!" Koki questioned loudly.

"Guess he didn't listen to you..." Martin said.

* * *

At the Varmitech Mansion, there were piles of destroyed Zachbots, caused by one thing. Zach's singing. He growled when the last of his audience blew up. Again.

"Why can't any of you listen to me sing a whole song?!" he complained. The villain took out a remote. He hit rewind and listened to himself. Zach shivered and covered his ears before hitting pause. "Now I know why. Never knew I sounded so terrible." The inventor began thinking. "Close to me, Gourmand is unbelievable. How can I make myself better in the shortest amount of time?"

"_SIREN?!"_ he heard Jimmy through his spy bots.

_"SIREN?!"_ the Kratt Bros screamed. That made the lightbulb blink on.

"Of course! A siren! Who sings better than a siren? And they're one the most carnivorous mythical monsters known to man. With a voice so sweet, it hypnotizes even the most strong willed of people! The perfect varmint for me! Zachbot troop #66, get the blimp ready! We're heading to the Caribbean."

* * *

Chris scanned the siren chapter of the famous _Odyssey_. He kept reading it over and over.

"It says here in the chapter: Circe warned Odysseus about the dangers he would probably face…. one of them being the Sirens, that with their song, could attract men to their deaths."

Then, he thought about that thing with Martin. "She _did_ sing… but Martin wasn't affected, even without his earmuffs on. This means… maybe the sirens' song isn't hypnotizing… and she DID healed Martin with the help of it..."

Slowly, all his upsetness started to fade, as he thought about the incident. Then, he saw the way he acted against Serena again. "W-what if she IS a good person? Did I just… mistreat someone innocent?"

Suddenly he gasped, throwing away his earmuffs and the _Odyssey_. He couldn't believe the things he just did. "Oh my gosh… what have I done?" He felt a huge weight in his conscience.

Suddenly, he heard someone entering. "Chris, we're heading to the beach!" Martin called cheerfully. "Serena's coming with us! Wanna come?"

"No thanks," he responded kind of glum.

"Huh?" His brother started entering.

"I said-"

"No, not _what _you said. _How_ you said it. Is something wrong?"

"Martin... how could I be such a monster with Serena?" Chris said, showing a few tears to his brother.

"Well, no one blames you, Chris. Jimmy and I also thought sirens were monsters. It's what we were taught. But you're not a monster. And Serena completely understands that you were just going with what you knew. She's not mad."

"Yeah... still... I guess I need some time alone," Chris sighed.

"Um... okay." Martin started to walk out. "We'll still be there when you're feeling better."

"Thanks bro." The blonde sighed before the door closed.

"What happened to me?" Chris sighed, once Martin left. "I've become my father…" He knelt on the floor, sighing.

"He's upset alright," Martin told the crew, once he came down. "Now he's struck with guilt."

"I know the feeling," Koki said.

"Will he be all right?" Serena asked in concern.

"Usually we end up like this..." Aviva said. "But I'm sure he'll get over it. Cause if there's someone as stubborn AND as determined as me, it's him. Not wanting to be modest..."

"We got it, Viva," Martin said. "Well, let's get going. Chris will meet up with us after he calms down." As the crew left, Serena gave a worried glance at the door Chris went through before following the others.

* * *

The waves seemed to move in rhythm to Serena's angelic singing. The team was seated on the rocks, eyes closed while listening in content. After a few minutes, she finished.

"Wow. You sure sound beautiful, Serena," Mina admitted.

"Thanks. Siren singing has its utilities. Thanks to it, we can heal, defend ourselves and even invite different creatures," Serena explained. "But as you know, it didn't work on Odysseus's crew."

"Because he was ignorant and stubborn?" Aviva asked.

"No, he just wanted to go home. I'm sure he would've stopped by if it wasn't for Circe's ignorance."

"Oh, yeah. She's the one who told him about sirens as he and his crew were leaving her island," Mina remembered reading about this in her brother's Odyssey book. "This gave Odysseus the idea of covering the crew's ears with wax. So it was primarily her fault."

"Wax?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. So, actually he wanted to meet the sirens, but the crew only heard what Circe said, and covered their ears to not hear them," Aviva concluded. "Geez, this _Odyssey_ has a lot of mishaps to fix in the sirens chapter."

"No kidding," Serena joked. "And that's coming from an actual siren." The others laughed at that.

However, they were unaware of a moving cloud coming towards them. From inside the blimp, Zach watched them. The camera zoomed in on Serena. "Looks like that's my siren," he said to himself.

As the team continued to laugh, something grabbed Serena, making her shriek. The Zachbot turned off its camouflage before roughly taking her to a tank of greenish water.

"Serena!" Mina shouted. The robot roughly threw the siren in.

"She's gonna-" Jimmy started to panic.

"No, sirens can breathe in water," Martin assured.

"But not in polluted water!" Mina gasped at the water's color. "It must be filled of toxic chemicals!"

"No! But they are special chemicals to get what I want!" Zach said, appearing on a hovercraft.

"Zach! Just what _do_ you want with Serena?" Aviva questioned accusingly.

"I want her lovely singing talent! Her lovely singing capabilities will belong to me!"

"Are you crazy?! You're only after her _voice_?!" Martin yelled angrily.

"Yes, but just her singing voice!"

"You can't take her ability to sing!" Mina said. "She can't survive without singing! A siren dies when she's unable to sing anymore! You'll kill her!"

"And she's just a kid!" Koki added. "You're willing to kill a kid just so you can sing?!"

"Why do you care about such a monster?"

"She's NOT a monster!" Martin snapped. "Now let her go!"

"Make me!" Martin picked up a good sized rock and threw it at the hovercraft. It was a lot of force, causing the rock to puncture the thin metal. It malfunctioned and it fell to the beach. Zach growled as he picked himself up and dusted off the sand.

"Get them Zachbots!" The Zachbots then had the team surrounded. None of them had their medallions and they were too far from Serena. She started to look sick.

* * *

Chris sighed. "Guilt, thy name's Chris." He came out of his room, and looked around the empty Tortuga.

"I simply can't believe I was such a Koki. She was right... why instead of finding the truth, like I always did, I just followed what I thought I knew?" He put a hand on the table, accidentally pressing a button on a Creaturepod left there.

Hearing Serena's singing, he got surprised.

"Wow... she DOES sound divine..." He smiled as he heard her voice. "Oh, my… her signing is marvelous!" Then, he sighed. "If only I could tell this to her now..."

"Bro! We need help out here!" Martin called via Creaturepod.

"With what?" the brunette questioned.

"Ask later, help now!"

"Okay, okay," Chris answered, as Martin moved his Creaturepod to show what was happening. When he saw the injured siren, he gasped. "What happened?"

"Zach attack," Aviva answered. "He captured us and Serena and that water there's not helping her. It's taking her voice."

"She looks really weak..." Mina said, as she observed the siren in the water tank. "Sirens die when they're incapable of singing. We need to get her out of there, or she'll probably…"

"Don't say it. Oh, no..." Chris interrupted Mina, feeling his heart even more heavy. He looked at Serena. It looked like she was… dying. "We can't let him do this with her marvelous voice!"

Aviva gasped. "You said… marvelous?"

"Yeah... now I finally see the truth." Chris looked at Serena. "She's just... a poor little girl with amazing talent that needs a home."

"I knew you would get over that book," Koki said. "And I'll say it once more: I know just how you feel," Koki said, remembering again about the Bat in the Brownies events. It was something that simply didn't leave her.

"Okay, I'll help you. It is the least I could do after what happened earlier," Chris said, finally letting go of the _Odyssey_'s lies. "Try keeping Zach busy. I'm on my way!"

* * *

Chris climbed on his Mantha Rider, and rushed to rescue Serena.

"Geez, you _are_ horrible!" Mina said, as she heard Zach's voice.

"Even with Serena's voice, it won't make a difference," Martin commented.

"Excuse me?!" Zach protested.

With Zach distracted, Chris made his way over to Serena's tank. The brunette stuck his arm in the sick water and managed to pull the siren out.

"Ch-Chris?" Serena called weakly in his arms. Her voice was very quiet.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Chris winked to Serena. He showed her his Creaturepod, and whispered his idea.

"Whatever, Wild Rats," Zach said. "Who cares about what you think?!"

"Uh... everyone?" Aviva stated.

Then, the crew heard some more beautiful voices singing from behind Zach's blimp.

"Well, more man-eaters! More wonderful voices for me!" he said, as he came down to search for the voices' owners. Chris pushed him to the water once he got close.

"I know that's rude, but you deserved it," the Kratt in green said, with Serena in his arms.

"WHAT?!"

"Nice one, bro!" Martin cheered. "Using the recording function on the Creaturepod."

"And the remix program Jimmy installed." Chris winked. "How do you think I multiplied Serena's marvelous singing?"

"You'll pay for this, Wild Rats!" Varmitech yelled as he left with his Zachbots.

"Let him go," Chris said, with Serena still in his arms. "We have something more important to lead with now." He looked down at the siren. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Chris..." she got out.

"Shh... don't talk. Your voice is really out of shape. And it's my fault you got into that mess in the first place." Holding her on his arms, he and the team headed to the Tortuga. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Days passed in the Tortuga. Chris took all the time he could to help Serena feel better. Most of the times, when the crew was busy with other stuff, he prefered making her company, telling stories and knowing more about sirens.

"Well, from "man eater hater" to "loving siren medic"," Martin said, chuckling, as he observed his little brother bringing Serena a glass of water.

"Serena... once again saying... I'm sorry," he said, as Serena stared at him with a sleepy face. "This time, I was a total Koki. No offense."

Koki made a signal, like saying "got it, it's okay".

"Well... it's part of being human, isn't it?" Serena said, in an understanding tone. Her voice was much better, but still a bit weak.

"Yeah... sure is," Chris said.

"Does it also count continuously apologizing?" she joked. Chris chuckled, and nodded in approval. He gave her a good-night kiss, and she fell asleep smiling.

"Still can't believe she has no one to take care of her..." he thought now, watching the siren sleep in his hammock.

"That's how sirens are," Mina said sadly. "They're born from sea foam, so they don't have parents. And that also explains why they're all girls."

"But she's still a kid. She needs someone to care... but who?" Chris thought. The blonde brother watched from another part of the room. He thought for a moment.

* * *

After a week of pills and rest, Serena was getting ready to return home.

Chris opened the _Odyssey_ in the sirens' chapter. Then, he ripped off the chapter. "No more misunderstandings for me."

"Wanna rewrite it?" The siren had some blank papers and a pen in her hands. Chris laughed.

"Sure thing. And this time, it's the _true_ tale." Serena pulled up a chair as the brunette took the pen and papers and began writing down the girl's side of the story. The others smiled at their now close interaction.

_Chris (voice-over): "Dear Hermia,_

_"I learned something valuable from the siren Serena, just like Aviva learned with the crocs and Koki with Bite-Size: Not every creature and/or person's by the book. _

_No matter how much knowledge you have on a creature, sometimes you still don't completely understand it. Which is why you have to get to know them before you make assumptions._

_I know now how Koki and Aviva felt, and I'm willing now to get better. But if you don't mind, I have to talk with you about Serena later._

_Earth Guardian,_

_Chris Kratt"_

* * *

Later, Chris met Hermia in her temple, where he handed her the letter personally.

"Hmmm... I understand your worry, Chris," Hermia said. "Your brother actually told me everything before you even could send me the letter."

"He did?"

"And you don't have to worry anymore. I believe I have found the perfect place for Serena."

She showed a screen for the Earth Guardian. He smiled as he saw Serena swimming to Poseidon's temple, and the Sea God himself receiving her in his arms.

"She'll be happy living with someone as caring as Poseidon."

"Yeah, I know she will," Chris sighed happily.


End file.
